Sonic One shot
by RoseMary2435
Summary: (nothing really special will delete this story later)


Rosemary looked out across the ocean. Was it that hard to get Shadow's attention? Apparently, since all he seems to see is that stupid blue hedgehog, Sonic. Rosemary sighed. She had done everything she could to get Shadow. Nothing worked!

"Grrr. WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOU!" she yelled across the ocean, to the sky. Rosemary sighed heavily. "I guess no matter what I try to do, you will always see that happy, speedy hero."

"I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice said behind her.

Was it possible? Rosemary slowly looked over her shoulder. Sure enough. There stood Shadow. Nothing changed about him. He was as fast as Sonic, yet she could keep up with him.

"Shadow?" Rosemary started to turn, but stopped herself. "I thought that you would be chasing after Sonic," Rosemary said, sitting on the ground by the beach. Shadow laughed slightly.

"No. He insisted that he go and try to defeat Eggman again. On his own," Shadow said walking up next to her. Shadow sat down next to her.

This was either a dream or something conjured up by Silver. Rosemary sighed. Shadow looked at her.  
"That wasn't your normal sigh," Shadow said. Rosemary quickly looked at him. "Your normal sigh isn't like that. Something bothering you?"

Rosemary looked at the ground, and shook her head.

"Something is."

"I promise you, I don't," Rosemary said, standing and walking onto the beach.

Shadow was always fond of Rosemary. No matter where he was, she was there. The beach, the dock, even in the water. Sonic hated the water, with a burning passion. Shadow had tried to rid him of the phobia but was never successful. But Rosemary was always different, always wanting to try new things. She even followed him for a good three days, non stop. Shadow knew he should go find Sonic, to see what mess he gotten himself into this time, but the way Rosemary sighed, made him stay.

Rosemary was everything that Rouge was not. Yeah she had a scar under her right eye, but it made her that much beautiful. He would never admit it, but Rosemary set his heart fluttering. She was still looking over the ocean, her jacket flowing behind her. Was it really possible that he was made to love her and no one else?

It took all his strength not to go near her, but her black tail with the one spot of red on the tip, was all but luring him in. When he did get up, it wasn't away from her, but towards her.

Rosemary could tell that Shadow was approaching her. It was always the same. He would come near, find out if she was okay, then leave. It was always the same with him. No matter what she did.

"Rosemary?" Shadow asked. Here it comes. "Are you alright? You don't seem like your normal self. Following me everywhere, any of that. What is wrong?"

Rosemary looked at him. Surprised to know that he was aware of her following him. She looked back at the sand and surf.

"Rosemary?"

"I don't feel like I have your full attention all the time. No matter what I do to make you notice me. You always see Sonic, instead of me. I'm sick of it. The only way I can see you is if I follow you or something. I just finally realize that you'll never love me the same," was all she said, tears slowly falling from her face. "All you see is Sonic. It's never fair. All the hero gets is what he wants, while the rest of us just go on with our lives. Its not fair."

Shadow looked at her with sympathy. If she felt like that, no wonder she was following him. Shadow never felt like a hero, but he knew that everyone talked about him like a hero. He would have never thought that Rosemary was. She was a hero herself, probably not the way she thought of it, but she was. To everyone she was special. Shadow had asked Sonic about her once. "You mean the wolfgirl? Yeah, she's okay. But why would she want to try anything to do with heros? It doesn't make sense!" Shadow should have said something than just let Sonic rant about her. Shadow only knew her in passing then, he wouldn't have been able to tell her out of a crowd like he can now.

Shadow laid a hand on Rosemary. Her tears didn't stop. Shadow bit his bottom lip. He was trying to save his love for Sonic, but it never would have happened. Rosemary pretty much just threw her love out to him. For him to choose what to do with it. Let it just flatter him, and nothing more? Or have his heart leap with hope of true love? But the way Rosemary's tears were falling from her face, broke his heart.

"Rosemary," Shadow said, laying both his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him. "I was never going to say this, but your love, will always hold something dear to me." Rosemary's eyes were sadder when he said that. Shadow mentally kicked himself. "Hell, I was trying to ignore most of it from me. I thought that Sonic would have something, but he was really just a friend. The only reason that I follow him, is to clean up his messes." Shadow laughed slightly. "All I really see is you, Rosemary."

Rosemary looked at him, tears coming faster. Was it all true? Or was it one of his abilities making her think that he was saying all that? But the look in Shadow's eyes said enough. His love was genuine and real. She felt herself smile. Shadow's smile was always mysterious, sexy, and, out of all, short lived. But the smile that he had on, wasn't short lived. As long as she smiled, he smiled. Rosemary didn't know what else to do but run the small distance between them and hug him. Burying her face into his chest.

Shadow wasn't expecting the hug. He had to take a step back so they wouldn't get knocked over into the water. It wasn't that special, but to him, it felt like a hug from Sonic when he came out of the water, shivering like a fool. Special that someone who really loved him wouldn't be watching from the side anymore. Slowly, Shadow wrapped his arms around her. Not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Rosemary," Shadow said, holding her close to him.

"I love you, too, Shadow," Rosemary said, muffled slightly by his chest.


End file.
